


Study Time

by Terra_Anne



Category: the long leash
Genre: Clones, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Outer Space, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Anne/pseuds/Terra_Anne
Summary: Kip and Zero spend some time together. Plot, what plot? Told from Kip's pov.
Relationships: Kip/Zero
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Study Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Long Leash: Irritated Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160676) by [Ryoko21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryoko21/pseuds/Ryoko21). 

> This scene is set to take place towards the end of Irritated Dragon. I left out plot elements to focus on some quality time between Kip and Zero.

Kip POV

I serve dinner in the kitchen. We have yet to use the formal dinning room on the ship; instead, the six of us eat at the kitchen counter and the small table. For tonight, I've prepared a vegetarian version of Beef Wellington, with mushrooms and nuts taking the place of the beef. It is a sophisticated enough dish to appeal to even the jaded palates of owners. Red can handle cooking the filling and he watched me as I rolled out the pastry shell and cut out decorative pieces for the top. A salad of fresh greens from the hydroponic garden makes a simple side dish and I serve a yuzu sorbet with chocolate dipped pizzelles for dessert. Since Lee joined us, I've included more meatless dishes in our meals to cater to his vegetarian diet.

After dinner, I leave the dishes to Ruby and Red. It gives the two teenagers some time alone together to be love-y and cute. I suspect they will spend as much time making out as they will cleaning up. They'll get their chores done slowly and be out of my hair for a while.

I take the elevator down to the second floor and walk to the library to study for the scholarly competition. The library is one of my favorite rooms on the ship. Done in dark wood and brass accents, it is filled with printed books and leather furniture. With its many Earth-sourced materials, the room proclaims luxury. Its sheer impracticality on a space ship speaks of wealth and is designed to impress visitors. I toe off my shoes and curl up on the sofa with my tablet. Lee has assigned me a biology lesson on human anatomy for tonight's reading and I settle in to study. I finish the chapter and review the diagrams, committing knowledge to memory.

The door opens and Zero enters calling, "Kip?"

"Over here" I reply, straightening up on the sofa.

I watch as Zero crosses the room, his movements smooth and almost gliding. Just watching the fighter walk is a delight, all strength and awareness of his own body, like a big cat.

Zero leans over me, his arms braced on the back of the sofa, bracketing me beneath him. His warm legs press against mine. He leans forward, brushing a kiss over my lips. It is a question. I return the kiss, answering his unspoken need. Zero never does anything in half measures. He approaches any task before him with full commitment; a fight or a kiss, he is all in. His tongue teases against my lips and I part them to let him in. I start to lose myself in our kiss, as his tongue explores my mouth. Heat rises in my groin and I pull back.

"Shouldn't we be with..." I say.

"Zeke wanted to be alone with Lee" Zero interrupts me, a note of sadness in his voice.

I kiss him again, in consolation, bringing my hand to his cheek. Closing his eyes, he leans into the touch, the skin of my hand pale against his darker complexion. I let my hand drift lower, over the exposed shoulders of his tank top, caressing down his sides, and moving over the hard muscles of his back to cup his ass through his jeans. Zero's toned body and masculine angles are a sharp contrast to my own frail form and fey features. Zero's fingers tug at my button-down shirt, freeing its hem. He runs his fingers over my abdomen and inside along the waistband of my slacks, trailing a searing heat in their wake. There is a bulge in his jeans also.

"Let me up," I demand of him.

He takes a step back and pulls me up, his hands clasped with mine. While I unbutton my shirt, Zero takes off his boots and slips out of his clothes, draping them over an adjacent armchair. He takes my spot on the sofa and watches me as I finish undressing. I neatly fold my clothes, placing them on the chair also. I turn to him and see his gunmetal eyes gleam with lust as he takes in the sight of my aroused body. Zero lays down on the sofa, stretching out fully, his own cock bobbing with interest.

"Come lie on top of me," Zero directs me, shifting to make space for my knees by his shoulders. The oversized sofa easily supports both his lithe body and my own slender one as I straddle him. Dropping down to one elbow, I move my head over Zero's groin, inhaling his scent. My hand strokes up his thigh then traces the crease between leg and torso. I gently cup his balls, rolling the weight of them in my palm. A bead of precum glistens at the tip of his cock; I lap at it, teasing his slit with my tongue.

Zero distracts me from my efforts by taking my cock into his mouth, giving it a suck. His mouth is soft and warm around me and I moan in pleasure. His tongue circles my crown with delicious friction, making me beg for more. I wet my lips and slide my own mouth down his silken shaft. I keep my touches light and movement slow as I rise back up. I bob up and down a few times before letting the head pop free. I place soft kisses along his cock, licking the red bulbous head in between. Stroking Zero with my hand, I mouth his balls and then suck firmly at the crease of his thigh. A low moan from Zero rewards my efforts and his hips twitch beneath me. I return to his cock, swallowing it down as far as I am able, the hot length of him gliding over my tongue.

Zero starts sucking me down in earnest. He works my cock in and out of his mouth, taking me to the root each time. His throat is tight around me, driving all other thoughts from my head except for overwhelming need. Zero swallows around my shaft, the constriction of his throat pushing me over the edge. I pull my mouth away from Zero's cock as my orgasm hits me. A flush of warmth spreads out from my torso towards my limbs. I cry out and twitch involuntarily as Zero's strong grip on my hips holds me steady. His mouth continues to work my cock, draining the last of my seed. With a swirl of his tongue, he licks me clean until I move, oversensitive, away from him.

I return my attention to Zero's cock. My hand curls around his balls in a gentle caress as I swallow him down. Zero moans beneath me. I don't draw out his pleasure overly long, instead keeping a steady pace that will bring him to completion. He comes with a scream, shooting his seed against my throat. I lap the remnants of his orgasm from his cock, the taste lingering on my tongue. Zero lies limp and spend under me.

I turn around, settling my chest against Zero's, nuzzling his neck and planting a soft kiss over his pulse point. His hand caresses my hip, his lips find mine in a kiss. I taste a hint of salt from our passion and relax against his warmth, content.


End file.
